


Magic

by skund



Category: Blue Beetle (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-27
Updated: 2010-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur C Clark wrote "the only way of discovering the limits of the possible is to venture a little way past them into the impossible". But then, he'd never met Traci 13. Written for <a href="http://mithen.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mithen.livejournal.com/"><strong>mithen</strong></a>’s prompt Jaime/Traci, ‘magic’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

The summer sun was beating down on El Paso, causing the pavement tar to melt and casting a shimmering haze in the distance. Jaime was licking at the ice cream running down his fingers while beside him Traci laughed.

“So this guy is still swearing blind that he has a unicorn for sale but any magi with half a brain can tell you that it’s not.”

“How do you know? Some sorta scan?”

“No, you just _know_,” Traci replied around a mouthful of ice cream, “well, that and it’s cardboard horn was sliding off.”

Jaime laughed. “But you must have some kind of… thing, device that detects magical stuff.”

“It’s magic, Jaime! It’s instinct and intuition and all that stuff.”

“But surely there’s more than just getting a ‘feeling in your bones’-“ Jaime broke off with a laugh as he was forced to dodge the elbow aimed at his ribs. “I’m serious! The scarab shows me things no one else can detect, but that’s because it’s alien tech.”

“Are you implying that I’m an alien?” Traci exclaimed.

“No, I’m saying,” Jaime cleared his throat and then quoted “’any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic’. I thought maybe all this magic stuff was just another kind of gizmo.”

He looked over at Traci, who was just looking back at him with a raised eyebrow.

“What? It makes sense! More than just wandering around ‘feeling’ stuff for no reason, that doesn’t make any sense.”

“You dare quote Clark’s laws to _me_?” Traci teased.

Jaime laughed at her incredulous look.

“Well, if you were actually worth your salt, geek boy, you’d know the next rule is ‘the only way of discovering the limits of the possible is to venture a little way past them into the impossible’. That’s what magic is, a little bit of the impossible.”

Jaime frowned, clearly turning over her words in his mind and trying to build a counter-argument.

Traci smirked. “You know what else is impossible?”

Jaime glanced up at her and his eyes went wide as she reached over with one hand and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

“You.” Traci finished, pulling Jaime in to drop a kiss on his lips. He tasted like chocolate ice cream.


End file.
